Class Diary学級日誌
by Hirahirari
Summary: Request #4.ONESHOT TakasugixOC, Haruna. A girl who is always serious about everything she does, and when it meant class leader duties, it wasn't an exception, no matter if her partner was a delinquent or a troublemaker. There was no flagging duties


#No.4 Request ONESHOT

Request from Nadeshiko-sama

A delinquent Takasugi and a serious-type OC from Class 3Z  
>Enjoy! -Hirari<p>

* * *

><p>Class Diary<p>

I have always been told that I am too serious for anything I do.  
>My personality is quite the quiet type.<br>That's why I'm not emo and I do have friends.  
>…but I'm still just too serious.<p>

"Haruna, can I look at your homework?" Kagura-chan asks after suddenly appearing beside me with a broad smile.

"You hadn't done it again, Kagura-chan?"  
>This is our usual conversation.<br>I sigh and bring out the homework sheet for mathematics for her.

"…jeez, Kagura-chan. Let's solve it together next time then, okay?"

"Eh-? I don't want to!" she makes a desperate dash, moving away from me.  
>As she backs away, she bumps into Okita-kun.<p>

_Oh, no..._

And just as I had predicted, they start having the usual fight.

"Haruna-chan, you were the class leader for today, weren't you?" Tae-chan says, swiftly dodging away from the two noisy fighters, as her eyes fall upon the class diary.  
>She gives me a warm smile.<p>

_Oh, yeah. That's right,_I think as I open up the class diary.

"Yes, yes. But the other class leader isn't here yet."  
>To think that I'll have to do this all by myself makes me frown a little.<br>The partner I was supposed to have had today, hardly ever comes to school.  
>And today is no other exception.<p>

-His name is Takasugi Shinsuke.

Or so what someone had told me, but to be honest, I hadn't actually seen him before.

"Even if you wait here, he probably won't be coming into the classroom," Tae-chan says with a frown, sympathising me who is currently flicking the pages of the diary with a sigh.

"'won't be coming into the classroom'?"  
>To those unexpected wordings used, I look up.<br>If I cock my head to the side, Tae-chan leans forward and murmurs lowly beside my ear.

"I hear that he's a troublemaker and that he spends most of his time at the roof top… Nobody's got enough courage to even talk to him," Tae-chan's face hardens as she says so.

_Troublemaker… roof top._

I am curious to why I don't feel any fear when the word 'troublemaker' comes out from Tae-chan's mouth, but more than that, feeling a little anger rage within me.  
><em>To think that he is up in the roof top without even going to class…<em>

"…I'm going up to the roof top to go see him!" I state as I suddenly stand up and taking the diary and a mechanical pencil in hand.

"Eh? But Haruna-chan, you really shouldn't…" Tae-chan says in a rush with a worrisome face expression.  
>But within me, 'being serious about matters' overrides the emotion of 'fear'.<p>

_It's not fair for him to flag class and plus making me do the class leader duty all by myself!_

"…yea! I'm going!" I say and nod to myself with eyes flickering with determination.

"Wha-? Haruna-chan!"  
>I hear Tae-chan's voice behind me as I walk out of the classroom and start jogging towards the roof top.<p>

_And at this time, I don't know that I'm about to create such emotions that I've had never felt before…_

The stairway to the roof top is rather cold.  
>I hold the class diary close to me as I reach the door to the roof top.<br>Slowly putting a hand to the silver doorknob, I turn it and push it forward.  
>…but I stand still like a statue after that.<p>

"…ah."  
>This is the first word that comes out of my mouth.<br>Within my vision, appears a male student sitting down and looking lazily at the view from this point.  
>He seems to have had heard my smallest voice that I had produced and turns his head around slowly towards me.<p>

The soft wind brushes our hair to one side.  
>His hair wavers along the wind nicely, glowing purple amongst the sunlight.<br>He had an eye-patch on the left side while is right had penetrating vicious eyes staring at me through the long fringes of his.

But I just dumbly stare at his beautiful face and feel my heart starting to pump harder than usual.

"H-hi…" I greet him since our eyes had met.  
>I can tell that this atmosphere isn't where conversations can be held.<br>The quietness of this place is making me choke, but my mouth had slipped anyway.  
>After 3 seconds of silently gazing at me, he just turns his head back without a word.<p>

_…He's ignoring me?_

My shoulders slump from shock, but then remember why I cam here fore and raise my head again.

"Oh! Is he the one…?"

_Is he… is he the one called Takasugi-kun?_

Gripping onto the diary tighter, I gain my courage and step forward towards him.  
>As soon as I hear the door close behind me, I take a deep breath.<p>

"U-um… do you happen to be Takasugi-kun?"  
>Perhaps I am <em>really<em> nervous, because my heart is thumping really strongly.  
>I don't know why, but this atmosphere isn't one for talking, but my mouth had already slipped and I feel the dangerous aura coming from him, making my body shiver.<br>Although it's too late now and I can't take back my words.

…But instead, he turns round to me again with a somewhat shocked face.  
>And he then stares at me as if he is looking at something amusing.<br>…before he turns away again without a word.

_…and he's ignoring me again._

I stare at him dumbstruck after all the emotions of fear of thinking what was to come, but instead, receiving absolutely nothing from him.

Becoming consumed by the awkward silence, I look around in panic thinking what I should to next.

_W-well I came to look for Takasugi-kun… and he didn't answer my question… so I can take that is a 'yes'?_

I had no evidence or conviction, but I just can't help thinking that this is Takasugi-kun.  
>With the fear somehow escaping me, I walk over towards him and sit right beside him.<p>

I don't care if he gets angry at me or anything anymore.  
>I just want to try and talk to him.<p>

_…I wonder who labelled him as a 'troublemaker'.  
>If you don't talk to him in person, you would never find know what kind of person he is!<em>

"…"  
>His lazily thrown eyes at the view suddenly snaps towards me wide in shock as I seat myself next to him.<p>

And without a reason, looking at him with pure shock as never before in his life, in return, makes me shocked in panic too.

_Whatever it is, I have to start talking!_ Is what I think desperately.  
>So, first things first, I introduce myself.<p>

"O-oh, um, I-I'm called Haruna!" and then re-confirm him slightly tilting my head unsurely, "...and you're Takasugi-kun, right?"

Then his shocked expression dramatically changes in an instant, making my blood run cold.  
>His cold, penetrating eyes makes my whole body rigid.<br>What I had been planning to say next escapes me and I just stare at him, still pinned by his glare.

"…so what if I am?" he says after that, with a low voice.  
>The moment I had heard his voice, something within me snaps and my closed up throat becomes clear… all too sudden that what I had wanted to say comes out in a rush, accompanied by force.<p>

"Um…how should I say… um, ah… I need you to help me with writing the class diary! I want you to come to class properly! And! And, you know… um…"

With panic overload, my tongue starts getting tangled and I lose my words half way through, even to the point of view to think to myself, _What the hell am I trying to say?_.

Takasugi-kun stares at me blankly as I wildly show gestures and talk gibberish, but the penetrating eyes from moments ago is gone and I feel a bit relaxed.

After that, an awkward silence follows.

_…he probably thinks I'm weird now._

Starting to regret everything, I lower my gaze down onto the class diary that I'm holding onto.

_I only just wanted to write this together…  
>I only just wanted him to do the duties as a class leader…<br>Just that… but…_

Only then start feeling the fear from getting no reaction from the other whatsoever.  
>And I dare myself to sneak a glance at him.<p>

"…huh?"  
>Surprise and confusion washes over after I slowly raise my eyes towards him and see that he is chuckling at me.<p>

"…hn"  
>I frown, not knowing which part of me had been so humorous to him.<p>

"W-why are you laughing?"  
>To that question, he smirks and locks his eyes on mine.<br>His gaze is now so gentle that the penetrating glare from before seems like had just been an illusion.  
>He seems like a totally different person to the person just a few seconds ago.<p>

"Haruna… was it you said?" he says, with his smile still event upon his face.  
>With an unknown reason, my cheeks start growing warm.<br>I don't know why… but when he had said my name, I had felt a twinge of happiness.  
>To shake my mind and refresh myself, I shake my head, and to that, he chuckles at me again.<p>

"…you're a weird one."

"Ehh!"

Although it had been me who had just been thinking 'he probably thinks I'm weird now', but for him to voice that out loud pangs my heart.

_H-he really thinks I'm weird…_

To my utter shock and receiving inner damage, I bow my head low and mutter "no way…" under my breath.  
>And with that, my eyes fall upon the class diary and immediately remember why I'm here in the first place.<p>

"O-Oh yea! This! Let's write this together!" I look up and hand the diary to him.  
>Looking at the words 'class diary' with a distasteful look, he set his gaze back on me.<p>

"You came to see me just to make me write this?"

"That's right!"

"…."  
>He stares at me annoyingly after I answer him straight.<p>

"…I don't want to."  
>I had been assuming that he was going to say something along those lines, so it doesn't surprise me and without taking much notice, I open the diary and bring out my mechanical pencil instead.<p>

"Okay, then just sit there and watch me write!"  
>Clicking my mechanical pencil, I raise my head to look up at him.<br>I give his slightly frowning face a smile to which he stares at for a few seconds before averting his gaze upon me.

_Okay, let's write!_I think with determination as I start moving my pencil upon the paper.

"Um… today we had Physical Education," I say out loud as I write it down, and then suddenly my head fills with all the events that had happened today.

_Oh yea, today when we were doing basketball, Kagura-chan was amazing!  
>She scored the ball through the hoop 10 times by herself alone!<em>

At Japanese class, Katsura-kun made a weird Haiku which was so hilarious!  
>At science class, Hijikata-kun suddenly started doing an experiment with mayonnaise…<p>

The more I think of the exciting memories of today, the more ideas that fill up my mind.

"And… Oh yeah! During Mathematics…"

"…oi"  
>A voice suddenly interrupts my excitement-filled mind that is slowly filling the class diary pages as well.<br>Coming back to Earth with that voice, I look up to see a rather annoyed Takasugi-kun looking down on me.

"Do you have the need to write that here?" he says as he shifts his eyes towards the diary.  
>I follow his gaze, looking upon the sentences that had filled the lines.<p>

"Of course," I reply with a smile after taking my eyes off the diary and switching my gaze towards him, "just you being here makes a huge difference. Yes, just being here… just that, has a great meaning to it."

And with that, I start moving the hand that holds the pencil.  
>Then suddenly, a whiff of a nice smell comes from right beside me, so I look up in curiosity, only to find that the distance between us is only a few centimetres…<br>The nice smell seems to have come from him, and my body suddenly goes rigid as he leans over, hovering above me, trying to look into the diary.  
>Feeling him so close to me, my heart starts beating very rapidly.<br>I feel my cheeks growing warm again when I feel the beautiful purple hair grazing against my face.

"…what a weird class," Takasugi-kun comments with a low voice, right beside my ear, followed by a soft chuckle and I really can't raise my head anymore.  
>I don't know how to reply to him and my heart is being too loud within my mind making me lose the ability to think, and most of all, I'm probably blushing so hard that the blush is most likely reaching up to my neck as well.<p>

_…why am I this nervous?_I think, but I can't figure out the reason why, and I just keep staring at the words written on the diary.

"…Haruna?"  
>It's only my name, but being said in a low, calm tone, right beside my ear makes my heart rate speed up much faster than usual.<p>

"Y-yes!" I stutter in panic and accidentally turn my head towards him, and the distance between our faces are _very_close.

"Aren't you going to finish writing this?" he asks, but those words just merely pass through one ear and out the other.

"Y-yea…" is the auto-pilot reply that comes from my mouth.  
>As my mind blanks out completely, Takasugi-kun stares into me in amusement.<br>And when my eyes wildly wander off from his face, my eyes next set on his red t-shirt underneath school uniform that is visibly showing where his top two buttons of the shirt is undone. The red colour just makes his perfect features of his face much become much more evident.

_Thinking something like that… I guess I really am weird…  
>A bit weird ever since I came up here to the roof top…<em>

"…you."  
>I jolt in surprise when Takasugi-kun suddenly speaks right beside my ear.<br>Our eyes lock on each other, and I can't seem to avert my eyes away from him.  
>After just boring my eyes upon his, his hand slowly comes forward to me.<p>

"Ta-Takasugi-kun…?"  
>At last my voice comes out. But it had come out as a stutter because Takasugi-kun's hand had reached out to my cheek.<br>Not knowing what he is doing, I just keep blinking with a blank face.  
>But as he gazes at me as if he's in a daze, he slowly starts leaning forward towards me.<br>My heart just keeps pumping faster and harder.

_This can't be… can it?_  
>I blush furiously and tightly shut my eyes in embarrassment.<p>

"…kuku"  
>I hear a chuckle right beside my ear.<br>I see Takasugi-kun stifling his laughter so much when I immediately open my eyes, and my blush comes back full force.

"T-that's so mean!"

"It's because you're in such a daze"

_Well it would be natural to act that way… because its you_

He says something under his breath, but I can't hear him.  
>I hate my heart that is still not ready to calm down any time soon, and I turn away from Takasugi-kun.<p>

_I feel so stupid for getting so worked up and all nervous!_

I feel like just finishing the diary as quickly as possible, so I hold my mechanical pencil and start writing again.

"Oi," I hear Takasugi-kun talk to me, but I ignore him and keep writing.

"…'and I hope to keep up the good work tomorrow too', there!" I randomly conclude and put the tip of the led back into the mechanical pencil.  
>At the same time, Takasugi-kun puts his hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Don't go ignoring me."

"S-sorry…"  
>The low tone and the penetrating eyes had come back at me and without a second thought, I flinch and apologise.<br>Seeing that, he turns his eyes away and looks across the view that can be seen from the roof top.  
>I follow is suit, and then he opens his mouth to speak.<p>

"…when are you the class leader next?"

"Eh? U-um…"  
>From the sudden question, I quickly flick through the diary and check.<br>Counting up what seat number I am, I then search across the days upon the diary.

"I think it's the 4th of next month… or something like that," I say, directing my voice towards the sky, and then Takasugi-kun quietly stands up.  
>I shift my eyes towards him in a rush as he stares me down with a smirk.<p>

"Then I'll go to class for that day then.

"Oh, okay…wha- ehh!"  
>He chuckles at me before turning his back on me, starting to walk away.<br>After producing a weird strangled voice from my mouth, I hold up the diary in a rush.

"D-does that mean you will do the class leader duties with me again next time too!" I cry at Takasugi-kun who is about to leave the roof top.

"…problem?" he asks as he turns around lazily.  
>To know that he is going to come to class and do class leader duties together again makes me so happy that without thinking, I do a small victory pose.<p>

"…!"

I immediately look up to see that Takasugi-kun had seen me acting this way, and he chuckles as he mutters, "…you really are weird."

And with that, he leaves me with a slight depression of being called 'weird' again, but yet, with a full-force blush.

_I wonder what this emotion I'm feeling is called..._

I had yet to understand...

* * *

><p>was supposed to be a request of 'Takasugi and class leader duties!'<br>But… I ended up including only the class leader duty of writing the class diary!  
>Actually it was only Haruna-chan writing it too!<br>…I'm sorry o(TωT )

This is due to my lack of skils…*sob*  
>Well, even though it turned out to be like this, I hope you still like it !<br>Nadeshiko-sama, thank you for requesting!  
>I hope you will request again next time too<p> 


End file.
